Ditch
by WrenIsARobot
Summary: After witnessing Miles interact with a group of pretty girls, Tristan admits to feeling insecure with their relationship.


Tristan reached the end of the lunch line, his tray now decently filled with the healthiest choices the caf had to offer today. As he made his way toward the exit, a tan hand waved him down. He squinted to see that it was Zoe and made his way over to her. "Hey"

"Where ya headed?"

"Miles asked me to have lunch outside with him today" The blonde nodded then quirked a brow, noticing she was sitting alone and not with the cheer team. "Where are your girls?"

She shrugged. "My guess is with their boy toys, too. I'm waiting for Winston. Practice ran late yesterday, I didn't have time to meet up with him and work on the lab questions"

"Op. Well, have fun with that. Miles is probably waiting for me, so" He couldn't help but smile as he waved goodbye and turned on his heel, leaving the cafeteria.

Tristan scanned the few outside tables, expecting to see an almost empty one with just his boyfriend waiting for him. But instead, he saw the rich boy sitting there, surrounded by mini skirts and rediculously exposed midriffs despite the chilly weather. Miles' back was facing his direction, but he could see the girls giggling at whatever he was saying. The blonde quickly found himself walking back inside and to Zoe's table. He sat across from her and Winston who was there now without a word. They both looked up from their shared textbook, Zoe with slight concern and a raised brow. "Where's Miles?"

Tristan sighed, opening his water bottle, popping his plastic utensils from their wrappers and mumbled "I found your girls..."

Zoe had a pretty good idea of what was going on outside and she wasn't surprised. "I don't know why you're with him"

Winston caught on and shook his head. He wasn't going to put down his bro but he made it obvious he was wondering the same thing Zoe had said.

"Forget about him, okay?" She looked at Winston and raised her brows threateningly, gesturing to the book as if telling him to get to work. The smaller boy rolled his eyes and began answering their homework questions as Zoe bit into an apple. Tristan sipped his water then leaned the side of his face into his hand, staring blankly down at the tray of food. He had no desire to eat. His head was whirring with worries and doubts. He wanted to be mad and jealous, but even he wasn't that surprised by it. It just made him... sad.

Minutes later, Miles re-entered the school with his own untouched tray in hand. He looked around, in search of a certain blonde. Once he spotted him, he approached the table of three. "Hey"

The blonde looked up at him, boredly. "Hey"

"Did you not get my text...?" he asked in reference to the one he sent about meeting outside for lunch.

"No, I did" Tristan assured him.

Miles looked down at him in confusion. "So why are you in here?"

"You looked busy"

"Well, I wasn't... I was waiting for you"

"My mistake" Tristan said coldly, looking away to sip his water.

Zoe watched between the two of them, glad to see Tristan wasn't pathetically feeding into whatever _game_ she thought Miles was playing.

The standing brunette quietly sighed, not understanding why his boyfriend was so upset. He looked at Zoe and Winston. "Would you two mind..." He trailed off, expecting them to leave and give him and Tristan some privacy.

"Yes, we mind" Zoe gave him a dirty look.

Miles rolled his eyes then focused them on Tristan. "Then would _you _mind coming back outside with me?"

Tristan refused to meet gazes with Zoe or Winston who watched as he rose to his feet with hesitance. He knew people thought Miles was using him. He knew they thought he was pathetic for letting Miles string him along. And Tristan still couldn't help questioning the genuinity of their relationship, himself at times.

Although, he did have trust issues from other recent events...

The boys walked side by side out of the school. Miles led them to an empty table and they both sat down. "Look... If this is because of the girls-"

Tristan cut him off. "I'm never going to be good enough for you, am I?"

Miles stared at him and blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not..." he sighed, "I'm not tiny and adorable. I don't have long pretty hair, I don't smell like flowers. I don't have cleavage or boobs or whatever"

The brunette gave him a look of confusion. "Do you want all those things?"

"No, of course not. I'm a boy. But you're always going to want those things... And I just might start getting facial hair, you know" Tristan warned.

Miles couldn't help but give a slight chuckle.

The blonde frowned. "I'm serious"

"Tris..." he sighed. "I'm getting tired of people telling me who I am and what I want. I like you _because _you have short hair and you smell like cologne. I like you because you're tall and handsome, and when we makeout, I'm not afraid of like... breaking you" Miles thought on this a bit more before concluding, "I like our sameness, I guess"

Tristan's eyes began to open, so to speak. And about half of his worries were relieved.

"And if you had boobs... Well that would be weird" Miles continued with a joking smile. "But I'd still like you because you're _you"_

Tristan nodded a bit, looking down in thought. "Okay. But, the girls-"

"I was waiting for you and they just came over, sat down. So I chatted with them. They were my sister's age. I wasn't genuinely interested in any of them... But I'm sorry if seeing that made you feel like crap"

"It did..." the other boy admitted.

"Then I promise next time I'll shoo them away and tell them I'm waiting for my beautiful boyfriend" Miles took Tristan's hand in his and smiled seeing his face light up being referred to this way.

"I _guess _you're forgiven..."

The rich boy smiled and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend but paused when the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Both boys sighed in annoyance. "Let's ditch"

Tristan chewed his lip, wary of Miles' suggestion. "I don't know... We've missed enough classes these past weeks"

"One more wouldn't hurt..." Miles said, his hand currently fumbling with Tristan's collar.

"One missed class always runs into two" Tristan bit down on his lip a little harder, so ready to give in.

"Then two more won't hurt..." Miles leaned his face in close to Tristan's, their lips barely touching.

"...Greenhouse?" The blonde finally caved.

The other smiled triumphantly. "Greenhouse"


End file.
